


Princeling

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Other, epic best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Thorin Oakenshield has to handle with his emotions<br/>Luckily Balin and Dwalin are there for him to cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princeling

**Author's Note:**

> In which Thorin loses something which is precious to him, something that was given to him by his mother, and Balin and Dwalin are just the best ever

 

* * *

 

It didn't go unnoticed by the others when Thorin Oakenshield, future king under the mountain, had been more quiet than other days before. He had been quiet and staring at his food for several minutes now. The master of the men of the lake had been serving them well, despite the man himself only wanted to show his people what great of a master he was. Thorin noticed though, he knew these kind of characters, especially the schemy little servant that lingered about the master. But that wasn't what made him sad, oh no. The fact he lost something dear to him after they had been smuggled into Lake  Town made his heart ache. Truly he had told himself not to weep over it, telling himself it was just a jewel, but he was cold and tired, exhausted more likely. The burden of having to reclaim the mountain came awefully close to him now, even though he had been wanting this so much. But it wasn't the burden that made him sad, or the doubt, or the nagging voice in his head telling him he had to succeed or else he would be a big failure to his people. No it was something his mother had given to him when he was a young dwarrow and he now had lost that made him sad. He didn't remember when or how it happened although he had some assumptions. Perhaps when they were captured and robbed from their posessions in Mirkwood. Perhaps during the barrel ride, the wild water could steal away everything they carried back then. Or perhaps when the fishes were poured down on them. Either way he couldn't get it back now, he wanted to go back and search for it, but that would show his weakness and he couldn't show his weakness.  
  
Balin grew quite worried and he had been watching his cousing for quite some time now. Along with his brother with whom he had been casting looks back and forth. "Excuse me, we would like to have a talk with Thorin alone, about tomorrow." He spoke up and soon the company nodded and left, leaving Dwalin, Balin alone with Thorin. Balin sat quite close down next to Thorin as did Dwalin. What he did next wasn't something Thorin expected him to do. Balin started to sing the song Thorin's mother sang to him whenever Thorin felt sad, wether that was because he felt left out since he was a prince, or like any other child, fell and hurt himself.

_"Princeling, tell me what's wrong_   
_You're enchained by your own sorrow_   
_In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_   
_How I hate to see you like this_   
_There is no way you can deny it_   
_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet"_

_"Princeling, tell me the truth,  I'm a shoulder you can cry on_   
_Your best friend, i'm the one you must rely on_   
_You were always sure of yourself_   
_Now i see you've broken a feather_   
_I hope we can patch it up together"_

 

Thorin his eyes started to well up a wee bit and swallowed once. He shook his head in to a firm no and kept on staring at his own plate. Too stubborn to admit to his own pain. Balin however shared looks with his brother again and studied his cousin once. Noticing the necklace he used to wear indeed was lost by something or someone. Dwalin sighed deeply and laid a hand upon their leader his shoulder. Starting the song once more along with Balin. 

  
_So the walls came tumbling down_   
_And you think her love's a blown out candle_   
_All is gone and it seems too hard to handle"_

_"Princeling, tell me the truth_   
_There is no way you can deny it_   
_I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet"_

Thorin sighed deeply and stared at them both once." Must you use this on me, they can't see me like this, it's just a necklace." He muttered softly while rubbing his face. "There are more important things to focus on right now, especially on tomorrow." His eyes searched for Balin's. 

  
"Indeed we have to focus, but this is now and now you are tired, cold and still wet, you're not made of steel you know, we both know how much it meant to you, it was the only thing you had left of her." Balin spoke with his always wise tone and his brother agreed. " Aye, ye know what she did don't ye, when ye were all sulky like this and about to throw yer future away cause everything was wrong and ye thought all ye did was taken for granted?' Dwalin said and stood up, pulling both Balin and Thorin up.

"Dwalin..please..don't". Thorin rubbed his face once and let out a slight embarassed chuckle. Dwalin on that matter had none of it and neither had Balin. Both of them grabbed each of their future king one of his arm and started to hop up and down, for as far as they were able without smashing things over and breaking stuff.

 

_"Princeling,  you and I know_   
_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_   
_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_   
_You will have no time for grieving"_

"Please.. stop." A smile started to play across the dwarf his face now when he watched both his cousins, his best friends act out as total idiots. Like they used to do when they were younger, like they used to do when they were still carefree. The brothers started to chuckle and Dwalin started to yell the song more rather than to sing it.

  
_"Princeling, you and I cry_   
_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_   
_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_   
_Sing a new song, Princeling"_

_"Try once more like you did before_   
_Sing a new song, Princeling_   
_Try once more like you did before_   
_Sing a new song, Princeling"_

Both of them ended the song with a deep bow and Thorin by now let out his famous wholehearthed baritoned laughter, shaking his head when he did so because after the last few lines they had build quite the audience from the other members of the company. The dwarves stared at both their future king and his trusted advisor and trusted lieutenant whom were clasping each others shoulders and resting all three foreheads against each other. Bonded in friendship and brotherhood.

"Are they alright?" Bilbo asked, facing the other dwarves who just smiled at the sight before them." They are more than fine, you were right lad, I do believe the worst is behind us." Gloin answered. The other dwarves left the trio like that for some hours. Now and then hearing quiet laughter and whispers. Promises for tomorrow, promises for a better future. Promises to stay united like this in life and death.


End file.
